1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and a system for providing digital contents in a network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital classroom is a current trend in teaching. However, when computational resource and cost are taken into consideration, the configuration of the system satisfying the use of class members still face some technical problems. For example, some network environments in the classroom may still be subjected to bandwidth restriction, and when the class members download a large volume of data with client devices at very short time intervals, the server may be congested and the users may have unpleasant experience of use.